Optoelectronic devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), have various applications in consumer electronics. Some LEDs, for example, are used as light sources in space-limited applications where thermal management is important. The LEDs are optimized for display backlighting and illumination in automotive and transport, consumer, and general applications. Typical end-products include mobile telephone displays, flashes for cameras, retail and window displays, emergency lighting and signs, household appliances, and automotive instrument panels and exterior lighting, such as brake lights and turn signals.
The manufacturing of LED and other optoelectronic devices results in variations in performance of the devices around average values that may be provided, for example, in technical data sheets. Examples of such variations include variations in the spectrum of radiation emitted by the LEDs. Factors contributing to such variations include, among other things, variations in the fabrication process and variations in color-conversion materials often used to control the color of the light emitted from the LED package.
Following assembly, optoelectronic packages, such as LED packages, typically are performance tested and “binned” (i.e., sorted) according to ranges of dominant wavelength and brightness. Such binning permits intensity and/or color matching between various packages to be used in a particular product or product line. Testing and binning, however, can consume substantial resources of labor and or equipment.